


5th Scent: Foxball

by Windryder1



Series: How to Train Your Animal Demon [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Funny, Other, Shrinking, Yôkai, fox/human hybrid, hamsterball, persona 4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windryder1/pseuds/Windryder1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryotaro Dojima finds his portion of last night's leftovers missing, so he develops an ingenious method of teaching the little fox demon who's Alpha male of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5th Scent: Foxball

5th SCENT: FOXBALL

\----1 week after Yosuke moved in with Yu in between transfers to the Hanamuras...----

“Hey, who ate my plate of leftovers?” Dojima pulled out a barren plate from the bottom shelf with the foil folded back. 

A tiny belch out of sight, immediately identified the culprit. 

He stormed into the living room and knelt down to look under the table. 

Yosuke was on his back, grinning happily with his hand over his full belly. 

Dojima looked to the empty plate, then back. “You're barely taller than my computer tower at work. How can you eat an entire plate of fried rice and ham?”

Yosuke yawned. He didn't care how, it was just really, incredibly delicious, and he'd been hungry. Yu had stepped out to pick up something from Junes – he couldn't remember—but knew his friend would be home shortly. 

Dojima eyed him angrily, and grumbled. “You little freeloader.” He stood and glanced around the room for some form of retaliation for this little freeloader. His nephew may be taking care of this fox-boy-thing, but he didn't have to put up with it. That cat-girl at the station caused enough trouble for him as it was. He marched into his room and returned shortly after with a oversized, transparent, hard-plastic rodent ball in his hands. The top twisted off easily. In one swift move, he snatched up the small fox demon from under the table. 

Yosuke let out a squeak-yip as the older Human's hand wrapped around him and pulled him from his comfortable spot. His sounds of surprise and annoyance went right by Yu's uncle. He'd barely had enough time to think of the words in the Inaba language to demand he be let go when Dojima shoved him into the plastic ball. He planted his hand against the underside of the lid a second after it clicked shut. 

Dojima held the small fox hybrid ball and smirked. “You're in here for the rest of the night. That'll teach you to eat someone elses food.” He set the ball on the floor and flopped down on the couch to read his paper, satisfied he'd passed his judgment well.

Yosuke yelled to be let out. He pushed on the ball, rocking it back and forth. The motion threw off his balance and he fell over. Of course, the ball moved with his motions. He tried to shift so he could crawl on his hands and knees –considering the ball was big, but not big enough for him to stand up in—and succeeded only in rolling across the floor. His ears flattened against the underside, and his tail had no where to go but around his body. This was a form of torture! Eating a plate of day-old fried rice and ham didn't warrant this kind of punishment. 

The more he struggled, the more the ball wobbled around the room. 

Dojima sat back to read his paper, and completely ignored the sounds of the frustrated fox demon. This was his house. If the kid-animal was going to be here, he needed to respect the king of the castle. And that meant respecting the king's dinner. He watched the small creature scramble by in the large hamster ball, and was glad he'd decided to return this to the neighbor's kid tomorrow after finding it out front this morning. 

The door opened about twenty minutes later. “I'm back.” 

Yosuke laid on his back with his legs bent, and his bare feet flat up against the other side. His ears twitched at the sound of the sliding door. Yu was back! Thank God! He'd get him out of this.

Yu slipped off his shoes, but that was as far as he got before the ball of fox-boy rolled into view. “...” He looked over to his disinterested uncle, then back to the oversized rodent ball on the floor. It looked like it originally belonged to a rabbit. “Um... It's Yosuke. ...In a ball.”

“Ee-Yup,” Dojima flipped the paper to stiffen up the spine.

Yosuke tried to get his attention. He called his name, pounded on the inside of the ball, and completely gave up on the other language. 

Yu set down the bag from Junes and just watched. “Why?”

“If he's going to live here, he needs to learn his place in this house.”

“I see.” He blinked, held up his phone, recorded a few seconds, then pocketed it. At least the ball had air holes. This was a lesson the animal demon needed to learn, so a few more minutes should get the point across. “Ok.” He finally shrugged and walked upstairs. The fox would be fine for now. 

“Yu!?” Yosuke fumbled to roll the ball after his friend. He wanted to order him to wait, to come back, but didn't know how to fit their words into a sentence. “Out! Yu! Dude!” His foot caught on his tail, pulling it. He yelped and faceplanted. The inertia rolled him over head over tail. This was a rare moment wherein Yosuke wished—in an irritated grumble—that he wasn't so little.


End file.
